1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color conversion device, a color conversion method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is a technique for simulating color reproduction of a color output device (target output device) that differs depending on the color output device including black of CMYK and the like. This technique is called ink simulation and is, for example, utilized for the purpose of simulating color reproduction of a press with a printer and inexpensively realizing a proof. Further, the texture and sharpness of color reproduction are also preserved by a technique called “K amount preservation” where a K (black) amount of an image for press is also preserved in a printer.
However, usually the color reproduction characteristics of a target output device and an output device that actually outputs (actual output device) differ, so when the black amount in the target output device is used as is in the actual output device and color reproduction in the target output device is simulated, the output ends up becoming output in a color reproduction range that is narrower than the color reproduction range in the actual output device. Further, in xerographic printers and inkjet printers that are used in simulations, oftentimes a limit is disposed on the total amount of the color materials that are used, and this color material total amount limit increases the difference in color reproduction characteristics between the target output device and actual output device.